Forum:Polymorph
(Please feel free to edit this material. Previously, there was no entry under 'polymorph' here and so I shared what I have learned. Feel free to share what you learned or correct the material. Thanks for your great comments. ) How to use special ability Polymorph effectively in a Guild battle. Polymorph is a mage ability for guild battles and the arena which can be purchased in the guild shop for 1250 coins. It requires one battle token to cast a polymorph (ensuring a victory over an enemy), and another to free the victim (duel), collect additional points and deliver damage to the enemy. The points awarded for polymorph are as follows: *+100 for a failed polymorph, *+160 for a successful poly at a lower level, *+200 for successful poly of equivalent level, *and +240 for a higher level. A great advantage of the poly is that it allows an attack/win taking 0 damage. A mage will always get some points casting a poly and always take 0 damage. Of course if a poly is resisted by the enemy, one wastes a token but gets +100 points. Not all enemies can be polymorphed - it seems to depend on a mage's strength as to who can be polymorphed. e.g. one mage might fail to polymorph an enemy while a stronger mage succeeds. The damage done to a polyed enemy depends on the strength of whomever clicks the 'duel' on the second token. The points awarded depend on the strength of the mage who cast the poly. A good combination for combat is a mage and a strong rogue working together: mage dropping the poly icon and rogue hitting duel on the second token. This can result in maximum damage to the polyed enemy. Any other member of the team (of any class) can click on a polymorph icon and collect whatever points were given at the casting of the poly. It is a very good idea to refresh the battle page before hitting a poly icon - it often appears after someone has freed the victim, leading to defeat and damage. If a member is stunned, the damage will be half. A mage loses the ability to cast the poly under 200 health. CA seems to be changing things around with icons; but the refresh rate of the battle page is still inadequate for successful polys. When a mage polys another mage, the poly icon appears next to the victims name at the top of the screen. A mage can deactivate (debuff) a poly by casting one on someone else. Clerics can also debuff a polyed team player for a token if they have bought the class upgrade from the guild shop. Hmmm...I'm not convinced on a few points here. Polymorph doesn't require an attacker to "finish" you can just let poly sit there until the target decided to attack or use an ability. His/her action will be blocked, wasting a token. Points awarded is correct although for a more specific one: * it's 100 for failed * 160 for target lower than 80% of caster's level * 200 for target 81-119% of caster's level * 240 for target 120% of caster's level. Polymorph success depends on target's defense and caster's attack. Caster gets a 50% attack boost when casting poly. If this is still not enough to overcome target's defense, poly will fail. Damage done is the same as normal damage, it depends on the resistance level of the target. The health "fix" has been rolled back, Mage can now poly again as long as their health isn't 0. Poly icon appearing on the top of the screen has now been removed. A mage deactivating poly by casting poly is no different than him/her attacking. Defeat message, 50 points, attack blocked. Wait for someone to attack you or a cleric to remove it. Barry-N 09:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Advantages of Polymorphing: *Allows you to get points off an opponent that you would not normally expect to defeat *Allows an attacker to get points off a poly'd opponent for zero damage *Can make an opposing guild waste one token that could have been used against your guild (you also waste a token putting it on) *Enables a lower level guildmate to have a guaranteed win against an opponent above their level range usually gettin +240 battle points *Prevents a guildmate from taking any damage (general/runes permitting) when attacking a poly'd enemy *Polying an opponent permits you to take more points from a 'farmed' opponent because it does not reducing their health Fablanta (talk) 02:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) See Also Guild Battles and Character Class